1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing process, spin coating is used as a method of forming (depositing) a film on a wafer (or substrate). In this method, a film is formed on a whole wafer by supplying a coating solution while the wafer is rotated. If there is a step on the upper face of the wafer, this step may form a line or unevenness (so-called striation) on the film formed by spin coating.
An electrode to be electrically connected to an external apparatus is formed in a semiconductor apparatus, so a step is formed on the upper face of the wafer. For example, even when this electrode is covered with a protective film having an opening which exposes a portion of the upper face of the electrode, a step is formed on the upper face of the protective film.
When further depositing a film on the semiconductor apparatus by spin coating, it is necessary to reduce a step amount (height difference) on the wafer upper face in order to prevent striation.